


forever yours

by seredere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seredere/pseuds/seredere
Summary: short letters that atsumu wrote to kiyoomi after their break up
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	forever yours

10/08/19  
dear omi-kun 

i saw you today, you were at the park holding hands with him. your face was lit up with joy, a light blush dusted on your already ridiculously perfect face. i think i fell inlove with you all over again. you didn’t notice me, why would you? was it dumb, that i was imagining me in his place? was it dumb, that i kept the scarf you gave to me on our first christmas together? was it dumb, that sometimes after a bad day. i hold the scarf close and pretend that its you?

forever yours, atsumu 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

12/18/19  
dear omi-kun 

we fought today, you were angry at me for not washing my hands before i touched you. i knew it was my fault, i wanted an excuse to hear you talk to me again. even if it was out of anger. did you mean it when you said i was unlovable? did you mean it when you said i was an insufferable brat? did you mean it when you said you hated me?

forever yours, atsumu

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1/25/20  
dear omi-kun 

i went to my therapist, she got angry at me. i threw out the pills that she gave me. i told her about you, i told her about how perfect you were. omi-kun did you know when you smile your eyes disappear? omi-kun did you know how perfect you are? omi-kun did you know that i miss you?

forever yours, atsumu

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
2/03/20  
dear omi-kun

i’m tired omi-kun, i’m so tired of it all. its my birthday today did you know? or rather do you care. they forgot it, everyone did. except osamu he called me to give me a half assed happy birthday. i think hes still mad about tuesday. oh omi did you know tuesday i relapsed? oh omi im sorry, i know i promised you i’d wouldnt do it again, but i think im allowed to break this promise just this once. because you promised to stay with me forever. it hurt it hurt so bad, but i rather be hurt then be empty. omi-kun i feel empty, i cant feel anything. omi-kun did you know i love you? omi-kun did you know i’m tired? omi-kun it hurts.

forever yours, atsumu

———————————————————————————————————————————————————  
2/07/20  
dear omi-kun

i’m sorry.

forever yours, atsumu

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> ah the joys of sakuatsu angst~


End file.
